Taken
by TintinScottie8674
Summary: A kidnapping goes terribly wrong but the kidnappers are left with leverage.Will Ryan and Michael be able to escape? Rated T for safety


**This is a fanfiction that I am a bit worried about. I wrote this last year but ive been scared to upload it because I don't think people would like it. This is my first proper CSI Miami fanfiction so if you like this could you please review. Many thanks Tintinscottie8674**

His eyelids flickered and he was immediately made aware of his surroundings. Trying to move he realised that he was bond by tight rope round his hands and feet and there was also a piece of rag tied round his mouth that was acting as a gag preventing him from speaking. As his eye's adjusted to the light, he realised he was lying behind, to his knowledge, a pick up truck but he could see through to the other end of the large room/garage were all hell was breaking loose. Looking towards the figure with his hands bound and lying upon his knees, taking the brunt of all the punches been thrown at him he suddenly realised who it was and how they got there

Wolfe

The third captor landed yet another punch into Ryan Wolfe's cheek causing an entourage of blood to spatter across the floor.

"Go to hell!" he screamed pushing out all his pain in the form of anger.

"Fine" the man said, tracing his steps back to where Travers was. He sliced apart the rope binding his ankles, leaving him confused as to what was going to happen next. He was pulled onto his feet, led across the floor and was pushed onto his knees opposite Ryan. Seconds later a knife was raised to his neck. He flinched but the guy grabbed his head forcing the knife dangerously near his jugular.

"Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" he grunted grasping Travers' hair.

"Let him go he's got nothing to do with this" Ryan protested.

"We need leverage, but then again we really have no use for him"

Hearing this Travers began to panic.

"I'll give you a moment to think about my generous offer but should you say no, I'll kill him"

As soon as they were out of earshot, Travers pulled down the gag restricting his vocal abilities and was finally able to speak but Wolfe spoke first.

"I am so sorry you got involved in this Travers"

"Ryan what the hell is going on?" he demanded confused enough already

"Travers I need you to get out of here"

"How Ryan?"

Ryan scanned the room, looking for any possible way out of the terrible mess that they had got themselves into. He suddenly spotted a side door, unlocked and unguarded that led to the outside world.

"That door! Go! Now!"

"But what about you?"

"Travers it's me they want not you. They could just as easily kill you"

Travers rushed to the door, keeping his head down so no one else in the small garage saw him. Ryan quickly ran across and banged the door down, alerting the kidnappers in a flash, and they ran into the unknown but their faces dropped like a bag of hammers when they realised were they were.

"The Everglades! But how…"

The sound of machine gun fire interrupted Travers causing them to sprint towards the treeline and as the fire continued they kept on running.

Their feet pounded on the damp, wetland as they continued running for their lives. Ryan was used to running over long distances but Travers unfortunately was not. It wasn't long before he tripped and fell but when he looked up Ryan was nowhere to be seen. He pulled himself up, breathing heavily and began to slice off the rope binding his hands using a sharp branch. After doing so he was able to move freely but he still wasn't able to find Ryan

"Ryan!" he yelled pacing the clearing, just wishing that this wasn't happening.

Meanwhile Ryan was still running and had gained a lot of distance before he realised that Travers wasn't behind him. Pushing his way through the last bit of the brambling vegetation he was met by familiar faces in the form of the team. Natalya raced from the back of the group and instantly pulled Ryan into a hug. Despite been pleased to see him her eyes were still wandering in the absence of Travers, who she thought would be with him.

"Where's Travers?"

"I…I don't know. We got separated. He could be anywhere"

Suddenly the sound of a bullet been released form a gun echoed throughout the entire area, instantly worrying Ryan and the rest of the team who began to race towards the source.

Screaming in agony Travers fell down on to the damp ground but he still strived to get out of this horrendous situation. Pushing all the negative thoughts to the back of his mind, he pulled himself up and used his last bit of strength to walk away. He stopped and grasped his chest in pain and saw the large amount of blood flowing form his chest wound. For a moment he believed the world was against him and he would die in the solitary area of the everglades when suddenly he heard the sounds of passing cars. Pushing away the tears running down his face he pulled himself through the grass reeds, ignoring his vision which was now starting to become blurry and the urge to sleep was becoming more and more of a threat. Pushing back the last of the reeds he found the road but there was nothing there. He couldn't bear the pain any longer. He collapsed at the side of the road in a heap grasping his chest and began to cry out buckets of tears.

There was shouting faintly in the distance. The team was looking for him. The thoughts in the back of his head crept upon him again and deep down he knew he would be dead by the time they found him. The darkness began to overtake him and eventually the voices begin to fade to a point where he could no longer hear them anymore.

**Please review please! It took me ages to get over my fear to put this on fanfiction.**


End file.
